


The Witch and the Knight

by ratherrumpus



Series: frogs and swords [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, F/M, Medievalstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/pseuds/ratherrumpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COME FORTH FOUL, HELL-BITTEN WITCH. PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR HEGEMONY RESIGNED TO THE DUSTBIN.</p><p>(Remember six months ago when I said I had another jadefest gift for you?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [affectionateTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/HkZkvB2) [](http://imgur.com/MJE2toN) [](http://imgur.com/LmiFk6I) [](http://imgur.com/EugmrTU) [](http://imgur.com/4IHxZda) [](http://imgur.com/oPCAaHn) [](http://imgur.com/c2sXTOm) [](http://imgur.com/M1gymZ8)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/x7OKUCJ) [](http://imgur.com/Aqd5PKv) [](http://imgur.com/pRovxnP) [](http://imgur.com/TOYCydS) [](http://imgur.com/27J4BZO) [](http://imgur.com/HlxbGv1) [](http://imgur.com/1C6G9q4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTT YEAHHA YEAH YEAHA YEAH. FINISHED WAHOO. 
> 
> ~~yes, i'm leaving town right now for labour day, but I'll post on this on tumblr monday evening or something.~~
> 
> Find the comic on tumblr [here](http://phyte.tumblr.com/post/96411166547/over-a-half-a-year-ago-i-signed-up-for-jadefest)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extraordinarily belated gift for Affectionatetea.
> 
> Remember six months ago when I said I had another, larger jadefest gift for you? Well, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! The first 8ish pages were done back in April, the remaining were completed in August
> 
> For the prompt:
> 
> "Maybe Karkat has been asked to slay with evil Witch by the local villagers because they're frightened of her, but realizes that Witches aren't as black and white as the townspeople would have him believe?"


End file.
